


A Moonlight Walk

by happyeverafter72



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: After the events of The Devil's Foot, Holmes and Watson take a walk to the beach in the moonlight.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	A Moonlight Walk

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sounded better in my head, tbh. I hope it's enjoyable. Again, sorry that it's quite short.

It was evening. In their cottage in Cornwall, Holmes and Watson had finished their dinner and were both occupied in reading. Holmes moved to look out of the window, then turned his gaze on Watson. 

“What would you say to a walk, John?” 

“Where were you thinking of going?” Watson asked, laying his book aside. 

“I had thought the beach, if that is amenable to you, my dear,” Holmes replied. 

“That sounds lovely.” 

They put on their coats and stepped out. The sky was clear and the moon so bright that they could easily see once their eyes became accustomed. At such a late hour they felt safe to hold hands as they walked. 

When they reached the beach, Watson stopped. “I want to take my shoes off before we go onto the sand.” 

Holmes nodded his agreement. They both removed their shoes and socks, leaving them on the rocks at the back of the beach, and walked onto the sand. They stood together on the shore, letting the waves lap over their feet. Holmes absently played with Watson’s fingers, clearly lost in thought. 

“Are you happy, my love?” he asked eventually. 

Watson turned to face Holmes and smiled. “Exquisitely,” he replied. 

Holmes released a breath, visibly steadying himself. He searched in his pocket with his free hand and drew out a box. 

“John, will you marry me?” He paused for a few moments before his nerves overtook him. “I know that it is purely nominal and highly illegal, but -” 

His rambling was cut off by Watson kissing him. It was a kiss of pure love and elation. 

When Watson pulled back, Holmes laughed. “Is that a yes?” 

“Yes, Sherlock, yes,” Watson replied. Tears glistened in his eyes as he pulled Holmes into another kiss. He could feel Holmes smiling against his lips. 

When they broke apart again, Holmes fumbled with the box in his haste before successfully opening it. Inside were two plain gold bands. “Why wait?” he said. “No priest would be willing to do it, so we must serve ourselves.” 

Watson swallowed, his head in a whirl. “Alright,” he responded. “Now.” 

They spoke their vows to each other and exchanged rings on the deserted beach. There were tearful smiles and soft kisses, the moon their only witness. 

Afterwards, they spent a long time walking around the cliff tops. The moment seemed too perfect to be let go of. It was several hours later when they finally got back to the cottage. It had become cold and Watson’s old war wound was beginning to ache. They quickly retired to bed, where Holmes wrapped his arms around Watson and held him tight. 

“Are you feeling warmer now, John?” Holmes asked, pressing a kiss to Watson’s forehead. 

Watson sighed contentedly. “Thank you, my love. Much better.”


End file.
